No one really want's to be a vampire
by ELLEVAMP
Summary: ...becouse this is what it's like. i put you in the shoes of a vampire. when you are in a bloodlust fit, you really aren't becouse youdont hold the reins. caution dark and no twilight characters
1. Chapter 1

**A/n so here is a one-shot I got bored and wrote. Tell me what you think WARNING it is very dark!**

**Disclaimer: obviously I don't own twilight since I'm not steph Meyer.**

No one really wants' to be a vampire becuz this is what it's like.

Venom surged through my dead and useless veins, calling out for blood. All sense gone from my mind, its only job is to call out for blood and control my body to move toward it. My body doesn't belong to me anymore. It's belongs to them now, not me. The monster is controlling me now. I only occupy a small dark corner of my brain.

My Everlasting muscles stretch forward. The marathon of a race, with the trophy being blood. Fresh blood. Crisp and thick. New blood. Alive blood. Warm, hot blood. And the best part, it's just waiting for me. I can feel it now, thick and hot running over my tongue and down the fall of my throat. I'm so close I can feel it being pushed around by the weak heart of that person, useless beyond the point of holding the blood waiting to be devoured by me.

I was still continuing the race I am determined to win. Running through this horrid forest. It seems to go on forever. Content on its rapid growth, in order to keep me from my kill. My delicious prey, waiting to be taken by me. The weak trees it puts in my way, as if that will stop me. I just use them as leverage to push off and get to the finish line faster.

I can sense the house that contains my blood singer. The best and rarest of its kind. My kind. Made just for me. Uuhhhh just thinking about its quality and taste makes the venom pool in my mouth.

This forest couldn't stop me forever, because now I can see the house, just in the distance. Never beyond my reach. The light is on in my kill's room. They are just waiting for me before bed. The sleep the have been waiting for me to give them. They shouldn't worry I always give them eternal rest. They will give me the feast of the kings in return.

I smell the perfume of my prey on the second level. I scale the precipice in under a second and am before my holder of red love in a blink of an eye. I grab their neck with both of my unyielding hands and secure the weak body beneath the steadfast pressure of my body. I turn my arms to the left in order to give my benefactor their last endowment from me. A fast and essentially painless death.

I sink my intense teeth in to the paper thin skin that holds the prize within. I cup my hand to cradle the head, my other on the small of their back. I use my mouth to suck in the blood. I can almost not handle it in my mouth. I rapidly take the first drink before me breakdown from my lust. It is like the softest silk is flowing over my tongue, so refine.

My mouth has already been filled and ready for my next drink. The richest of wine is nothing in comparison.

After my fulfillment I lay the body of my donor down on their waiting bed. Ass I look in to their wide eyes, I realize I am the horror that put them that way. I take in the rest of their four foot three frame, to see it was a young girl that could be no older then 10 years. The innocence. Guilt threatened my body. I feel as though if I couldn't pr5oduce tears the lack there of would kill me. Immortality of a vampire is nothing that you would ever hope be laden with. As I push the curls out of the little angles eyes ,that will never see life again, I wonder why I wanted this.


	2. New Update

Hi everyone!

A lot has happened in two years since I was last writing. College has made me a lot more impatient. But something pulled me back to my old writings. I was really surprised how many people liked them! I have decided to start a new account and re-do all my stories. They are all very short and not in detail as I would like. One of the reasons I am doing this is because I used to really have a love for reading and writing and I gave that up in college when I realized how horrible I was at writing. But I have come to terms on how I see and interpret things differently than other people. I would like to group up with a beta on these stories. Although it might be a frustrating relationship because I might give up again when I go back to school after Christmas. So maybe if one of you Betas is okay with a no strings attached relationship? Haha. I want to play around with the stories I have but I know Make Me Whole was a crowd pleaser so I might start there. ALSO I know a year ago I put up a message saying my stories were up for adoption. So I am not quite sure if anyone actually wanted one. I just went into my old email account today, to try and hack into this fanfic account (as I lost this password and was unsure of the email), and it was deactivated. So if anyone ever sent me a message I apologize.

-Gabrielle

New account: MissInterpretation

This is where I will repost my stories!

Contact me here from now on as I will not log in to my old email anymore

Thank you!


End file.
